Cynthia's grandmother
Professor Carolina is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Personality Biography Cynthia's grandmother was from Celestic Town, and usually went to a milk shop at Route 210.D&P030: Suffering Psyduck When she was young, Cynthia's grandmother used to practice using Draco Meteor move at Veilstone City. It was there where the meteors from the move fell from the sky, causing a number of cracks to appear on the ground.PT015: The Final Dimensional Duel I Diamond & Pearl arc Cynthia's grandmother greeted Cynthia, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, who were passing by the route. She asked the children if they were interested in the legend of the three Sinnoh lakes. Cynthia introduced her grandmother to the children, who explained she stayed at the milk shop because the road had been blocked by the Psyduck. The children asked her grandmother about the lakes, but granny yelled at them to stay quiet. The group went inside, where Cynthia's grandmother had a glass of milk, and had Diamond and Pearl tell their jokes, which amused her very much. She wanted to hear more jokes, to which Platinum reminded Diamond and Pearl that they had to obey her request, since they had to follow her through the thick fog to Celestic Town. A moment later, granny took the trio with her through the fog, and asked of them to follow her Chimecho's sound, if they were not able to see the path. Granny reminded this was a part of Sinnoh's nature, which, like the lakes, has remained untouched for ages. She mentioned Lake Valor, Acuity and Verity, where the Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge Pokémon lived. The group eventually reached Celestic Town, where granny pointed to an ancient cave. She explained that inside, there were cave markings that nobody should look at, a fact that has remained true, due to the very small entrance. Suddenly, the group noticed Garchomp behaving very aggressive, as it encountered Cyrus, and attacked his Pokémon, Magnezone and Probopass. Granny had Garchomp attack Cyrus' Pokémon, who deliberately evaded the attacks, which widened the cave's entrance, enough for Cyrus to go into. Granny demanded of Cyrus to stop, who caused tremors to halt them.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Granny became shocked that Cyrus went into the cave, where nobody was supposed to enter. The group hid behind a rock, and observed Cyrus, who mentioned the Lake Pokémon Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. Since Cyrus was too powerful for them, on Pearl's demand, granny, Platinum and Pearl went on Garchomp as far away as possible. However, upon seeing that Diamond was missing, Pearl went to the cave, while granny and Garchomp remained with Platinum, to protect her.D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II Platinum and granny observed the fight, despite the former's wish to join her friends. When Cyrus left, granny noticed that Diamond did everything to prevent Cyrus from taking his own camera back, which contained the pictures of wall paintings. She contacted her granddaughter, and told her about the conflict. Platinum wished to analyze the wall paintings, which she believed to have some connection to the ones inside the ruins, to which granny noted she was very perceptive. With Fantina's arrival, the group went on the latter's Drifblim, and bid granny and Garchomp farewell as they flew away.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Cynthia visited her grandmother at Celestic Town. Her grandma noted that there had been no trouble, ever since the defenses were formed in the town. Cynthia asked about the ancient scripture, which granny explained that she took it, thus preventing Cyrus from learning more about it. Cynthia noted that she wasn't able to decipher the scroll yet, but didn't wish to have the enemy obtain it. Cynthia's grandmother took the scroll out of her hair and passed it to Cynthia, who swore to guard it with her own life.D&P047: Maddening Magby Pearl remembered Cynthia's grandmother, who had explained about the three Lake Pokémon of Sinnoh. He noted Team Galactic were after the three, but wondered why would they craft more bombs than there were lakes.D&P052: Cautious Clefairy Cynthia eventually confronted Cyrus, and became very angry, for he attacked Celestic Town, where her grandmother was.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb When Diamond confronted Cyrus, he remembered Cynthia's grandmother and the rest of the people he met on the journey. He remarked that the space he travelled over, and the time he spent with the people he met were valuable to him.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Cynthia was with her grandma at Veilstone City. Granny noticed that Cynthia was interested as to why they came here. She held onto a meteorite in the crack in the ground, remarking its energy, which made Cynthia annoyed by her granny's foolishness, as there were people in the region that were still fighting to protect the region. Granny yelled at Cynthia, and reminded her about the fight against Cyrus, where Garchomp used Draco Meteor. Granny belittled Cynthia, for the move was imperfect, and used it in anger. Cynthia became ashamed, but promised to work more to perfect the move. Granny laughed, claiming Cynthia became a bit arrogant, as her title as a Champion made her believe she was much stronger than she actually was. Cynthia became silent again, to which granny pointed out this was the place where she was training Draco Meteor move when she was young. Thus, she braced Cynthia to start her training over, so they could work on perfecting Garchomp's Draco Meteor move. Cynthia's grandmother applauded her daughter, for Giratina didn't even anticipate it could be attacked, and could not even dodge the Draco Meteor move. Cynthia's grandmother admitted that she couldn't know that it would've emerged at Eterna City, while Cynthia explained to Charon that she had suspected it would eventually come to Sunyshore City, to feel a bit of light, since it had no warmth in the Distortion World. With Charon arrested and everyone returned, Cynthia felt this to be a happy ending, to which her grandmother asked of her to take her to the MooMoo Milk shop at Route 210. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum visited them, to which Cynthia had to repay her grandmother for the special training, who asked of the three children to continue honing their skills. She heard Looker mentioning something about Unova, but her grandmother asked of her to go with her Garchomp.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand See also *Professor Carolina (anime) *Professor Carolina (DPA) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters